ENT12 Leap of Faith
by A Rhea King
Summary: An earthquake blinds Hoshi and traps her with Travis and Malcolm in caves. Malcolm believes the earthquake was due to the nearby volcano waking up and they attempt to find a way to the surface for rescue. But time quickly running out...
1. Chapter 1

LEAP OF FAITH

A. Rhea King

_Author's Note: This has to be my favorite of all my stories._

**CHAPTER 1**

Travis Mayweather walked down a tunnel that had intricate patterns carved into the living stone. Each design was decorated with gems, some the size of baseballs. The patterns and gems were tapering off quickly. He stopped, looking at his scanner when it beeped. Behind him two Starfleet xeno-geologists along with Malcolm and Hoshi followed, their electric lanterns revealing the carvings in greater detail as the light swung past. They each wore a backpack and carried cases of geological equipment.

"I'm picking up trace gas," Travis said.

The group stopped around him.

"I wonder if designing with gems became too monotonous or too expensive," Malcolm ruminated. "What's the ratio?"

"Two parts to one."

"Should we continue, sir?" one of the geologists asked.

"Yes," Malcolm answered. He looked ahead, seeing the tunnel was divided. "Lieutenant Schaffer and Ensign Jackson, begin surveying the tunnel on the left. If the Vispeyn gas concentration is over five parts, evacuate immediately and alert us."

"Yes, sir," they replied as they headed down the tunnel.

Travis, Malcolm, and Hoshi entered the right tunnel.

"I can go ahead and find a place to set up camp, sir," Travis offered.

Malcolm nodded, handing Travis his case before he left. Malcolm walked to the left side of the tunnel and began scanning for tarinium.

Mentally, he was shaking his head over this mission. Some supposed genius engineer thought a very scarce mineral called tarinium was going to be the next generation of warp engine fuel. The mineral was volatile and released a tasteless, odorless gas that was twice as volatile. The idea had led to a lot of controversy on Earth and _Enterprise_. Trip was sure that Starfleet would never replace plasma with the mineral, and therefore, so was Malcolm.

So when the order came that he was going to be senior officer on these pointless geological surveys, he pointed out to Archer how it was a waste of time and manpower. The point led to an argument, which ended when Archer calmly explained, '_Malcolm, I don't think Trip is wrong either, but orders are orders, and sometimes being a senior officer means doing things you don't want to do, including humoring bureaucrats and catering to their whims._'

Malcolm hated that ugly truth, but left to pack for the expedition without further dispute.

Behind him, Hoshi sat her case and lantern down to begin scanning the carvings on the walls. She looked down the tunnel, making sure Travis was gone, and then turned to Malcolm with an ornery smile.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?"

Malcolm stopped what he was doing. For the last four days Hoshi had been chalk full of vigor and orneriness, as if she were glad to be stretching her legs in real gravity.

"Permission granted."

"How _did_ Captain Archer convince _you_ to come down here?"

"I have nothing against geological surveys," Malcolm blatantly lied.

"That's not what I heard."

"How did he convince you, Ensign?"

"Alien language written all over the walls. And you?"

"I volunteered. I couldn't stand being away from you and your hotplate." Malcolm smirked, imagining the look on her face.

Hoshi blushed and turned back to scanning.

"Actually, I do enjoy spelunking." Malcolm looked sidelong at her. "It's one of my hidden interests."

Hoshi smiled again. "One day I'm going to learn some nice, juicy and highly embarrassing hidden interests, and then, when you get married, I'm telling your wife alllll about them. All because of a _hotplate_."

Malcolm turned to her, crossing his arms.

"You've got me married off already?"

Hoshi turned a taunting glare on him. "And do I feel sorry for the poor woman stuck with you, sir."

Malcolm laughed. "As I feel for the poor bloke in it with you, Ensign."

Hoshi laughed, turning back to her scans. "Give me a few minutes to reload my wit canon."

Malcolm chuckled, turning back to scanning the wall. He frowned at his scanner, smacking it.

Hoshi looked over her shoulder at him. "What's wrong?"

"It's dying. I must have grabbed the one we used on the surface." Malcolm picked up his lantern and headed down the tunnel. "I'll be back shortly."

"I'll be waiting for another sparring round, sir."

Malcolm laughed, disappearing into the darkness.

Hoshi continued scanning the writing. Her scanner beeped and she changed screens. The message flashing on the screen made her throat constrict: Vispeyn level 7:1 and an arrow pointing up flashed in red next to the ratio. Hoshi dropped her lantern, running after Malcolm.

"RUN!" she screamed.

#

Hearing Hoshi scream, Malcolm turned. Suddenly the ground shook, and bright white light lit up the tunnel, followed by a hot blast of hot air that slammed Malcolm to the tunnel floor where he could feel how deep the quake was. Chunks of rock and stalactite crashed to the floor in a deafening procession. He covered his head, waiting for the shaking to stop. It ceased as abruptly as it had begun. Malcolm held his breath, waiting a few seconds to make sure it had stopped. He lifted his head, spotting his lantern lying on the tunnel floor within reach. He leapt to his feet, snatched it up, and ran back up the tunnel.

#

She felt something wet and cool on her face. Subtle noises like cloth against cloth were over exaggerated in the intense silence surrounding her. Hoshi wet her lips and grimaced. The movement made her face hurt. She reached up and someone caught her arm, pulling her hand away from her face.

"Don't touch your face, Hoshi."

She knew that accented voice, but she couldn't place the name right away.

"Where am I?" Hoshi murmured.

"We're still in the caves."

'_Malcolm. Lieutenant Reed_.' Hoshi's memories allowed her access again, but they didn't fill in the blanks as to why her face and hands hurt. She opened her eyes, finding herself in darkness.

"What happened?"

"Vispeyn gas must have built up. I guess we should have listened to Ensign Jackson's warning when he said it was building more frequently."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know. The tunnel caved in."

"Good thing I'm not afraid of the dark."

The cool wet thing was removed from her face and reapplied in seconds.

"Does that help any?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Burn packs."

Hoshi smiled. "And since you're not getting it in my eyes, am I to assume you've memorized my face, Lieutenant?"

"No." Malcolm chuckled. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I imagine it's difficult to apply the packs in the dark."

"In the dark?" Travis asked. Hoshi heard deep concern in his voice.

"Yeah. It's so dark I can't see my hand in front of my face."

Silence was the men's reply and it made Hoshi's stomach sink. She could hear Malcolm and Travis scarcely breathing. One of them moved closer to her.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Hoshi asked.

His voice was dark and tight when Malcolm replied, "We have four lanterns on, Hoshi, and I'm holding my hand in front of your face."

Hoshi's mouth dried. Her throat tightened. The lump in her stomach became ice cold.

"No," Hoshi whispered. "NO!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Travis watched Malcolm crouch beside Hoshi. He uncapped a canteen and made an over-exaggerated move, like he momentarily forgot she was blind, to put it in front of her hands. She pushed it away, splashing some water on her. Malcolm told her something, recapping the canteen. He got up and walked over to Travis, sitting down on the rock floor.

"It's temporary," Travis said.

Malcolm looked at him. "What is?"

"Her blindness. It'll pass."

Malcolm didn't have to voice his disagreement. It was in the deep frown on his face. He looked at the canteen, tugging at the strap.

"Travis, go up the tunnel and scan the cave in. If it's stable enough, we can start digging on this side. It will make it easier for them to detect us."

"And if we can't?"

Malcolm looked at Hoshi. "One disaster at time, Travis."

"Yes, sir."

Travis picked up a scanner and lantern and headed up the tunnel. Malcolm picked up a scanner he had hidden behind the canteen, dropping the canteen at his feet. He tapped the screen and watched a diagram draw Hoshi's retina draw on the screen. His limited field medical training was unable to decipher if the readings meant permanent or temporary blindness.

Malcolm dropped the scanner on the canteen. He put his hands behind his neck, pulling down. How could something as simple as a geological survey turn so fast into a fight for survival? The ground began shaking. Malcolm sprung to his feet, running to Hoshi. He knelt beside her, half dragging her into his arms.

"TRAVIS, GET BACK HERE!" Malcolm screamed.

#

Travis' heart leapt into his throat when the ground started trembling. He jumped back as a stalagmite that towered nearby crashed across the tunnel and then raced back to the two. Travis slid to a stop behind Hoshi, throwing his arms around her. The three huddled together, waiting for the ground to stop moving and the cavern to grow silent again. And it did so suddenly that they all held their breath, expecting it to start again.

Malcolm let Hoshi go, sitting next to her.

"That was shallow," Hoshi said.

Travis looked at Malcolm. "Sir, that wasn't an explosion."

"How close did T'Pol say these caves were to the volcano?" Malcolm asked.

"Eight kilometers, but she said it was extinct," Travis answered.

"No. She said she hadn't detected any signs of recent activity in the last fifty years," Hoshi corrected him, "not that it was extinct. Do you think that was the volcano, sir?"

Malcolm stood, taking Travis' lantern. He lifted it overhead, looking around them. Calcite stalactites that had gleamed overhead lay broken all around them. Stalagmites were cracked, the mightier of them toppled.

"If it is the volcano, we have to find another way out of here. Start packing, Travis."

"No. We should wait," Hoshi said.

"Wait for what? To find out if the volcano _is_ active? How do we know these tunnels didn't start out as lava tubes, Hoshi? Lieutenant Schaffer was starting to see more obsidian and he told me that was a sign there had been lava."

"But Captain Archer--"

"They won't be back for another four days and if the volcano's become active, he won't risk crewmen's lives for us."

"He wouldn't abandon us! Not Captain Archer!"

Malcolm knelt down, taking her hand.

"So you would want him to risk the lives of more crewmen to rescue us when there is clear and present danger? Or would you rather try to get out of here before they arrive so that no one else has to die?"

"No one else?"

"You know as well as I do that Kevin and Ensign Jackson didn't make it."

In a small voice Hoshi whimpered, "But what if that was the only way out? We could walk until we dropped dead!"

Malcolm smiled. "Tom Sawyer got Becky out of the caves and it was just him. You have Travis and me. Already your luck is doubled!"

Hoshi smiled. "Okay. Just... Don't get too far ahead of me."

"I've an idea for keeping track of you. We'll strike camp and then get moving, all right?"

She nodded.

"Travis, pack only the necessities. Leave all the equipment."

Travis gave Hoshi's hand a squeeze before leaving her. He packed Hoshi's pack with provisions and her bedroll, and sat a length of rope aside and then repacked his own pack. He carried the packs, rope and three of the four lanterns over to Hoshi. He crouched down, uncoiling the rope as he spoke.

"You're going to carry the provisions and your bedroll."

"I can carry more. I'm blind, not hurt."

"I know, but even Travis and I are packing light. Now here's what we're going to do." Malcolm looped one end of the rope around his waist and tied it off. "I'm tying one end of this rope to me, the middle around you, and the other end around Travis. You'll be snugged between us, understand?"

Hoshi smiled at the joke, nodding.

Travis pulled his pack on and walked up, holding his hand out for the other end. Malcolm tied the rope around Hoshi, handed it to Travis, and helped her to her feet. He helped her into her pack and pressed the handle of a lantern into her hand. He tied a second lamp onto the back of her pack. With her ready to leave, he pulled his own pack on, adjusting it until it was centered.

"Ready, Travis?"

"Yes, sir."

Malcolm pulled a scanner from a pocket and started walking. He stopped when the tunnel they were in suddenly divided into three.

"We're out already?" Hoshi asked.

"No. We have three choices and I'd bet at least on of them doesn't lead anywhere we want to be. Do either of you remember eenie-minie-moe?"

"I think I remember it," Travis answered.

"You recite it and we'll go down the tunnel you end on."

"That's how you're going to decide which tunnel to take?" Hoshi's tone said she thought the idea was ridiculous.

"We have to decide somehow, Hoshi."

Hoshi sighed. "Travis, is he joking?"

Travis looked at Malcolm. He didn't look up from the scanner.

"No. I think he's serious."

Hoshi frowned. "Sir, this really--"

"None of the tunnels show air movement, so we're going to have to take a chance."

Hoshi held out her hand in Malcolm's direction. He took her hand and she pulled it away, holding it out again.

"The scanner, sir," she ordered flatly. "Men!"

Malcolm handed it over. Hoshi clumsily felt around the screen, tilting her head in its direction. After several series of beeps she handed it back.

Malcolm looked at the readout, nodding approvingly. "I always forget you have superb hearing. The middle tunnel has a slow fresh air current. Thank you."

"I still have some skills left," Hoshi replied quietly.

Malcolm laid his hand on her arm. "No more talk about skills lost, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Malcolm took her hand and pulled her into a walk, letting it go once they entered the chosen tunnel. The three didn't speak as they walked, lost in their own dismay.

#

The end of the tunnel floor loomed out of the darkness so suddenly that Malcolm had to hop back to keep from falling off the crumbling edge. He ran into Hoshi, knocking her off balance. Travis caught and steadied her. Malcolm held the lantern overhead, staring at where the floor disappeared into airy blackness. The edge went both directions with a narrow ledge following it along the wall.

"Travis, untie and see if you can find us a safe way around this."

Travis obeyed and walked up to the edge. He held his lantern out, but the small light didn't penetrate the darkness receding away and across the expanse. Travis deposited his pack on the floor and stepped onto the narrow ledge, just as a quake hit. Travis swung himself back against the tunnel wall. Malcolm grabbed Hoshi's arm, pulling her against the opposite wall with him. The movement stopped as abruptly as it had begun.

"Sir, we should find another --" Travis started.

"Travis, I fear we're running out of time. You have to see if there's another way out of here on the other side of this."

"But if a quake hits--"

"I know you can do this, Travis."

Travis smiled uneasily. He turned, stepped onto the ledge and disappeared around the corner. Malcolm turned to Hoshi, taking her arms.

"Let's sit down and rest until he gets back, Hoshi."

She allowed Malcolm to guide her to the floor, "What is he doing?"

"Finding a way around a very large hole in the ground."

"And?"

"That's all."

"No it's not. You two were arguing about him going. Why?"

Malcolm sighed. "He has to follow a very narrow ledge around it."

"How narrow?"

"Barely a foot wide."

"SIR! If a quake hits while he--"

"Enough," Malcolm snapped.

It was a sharp command, a tone Archer used when his patience had run out. But when Malcolm used the tone, it only infuriated Hoshi.

"Why not just go push him off the ledge yourself!?" Hoshi hissed.

Malcolm reached out, laying a hand on her shoulder. She slapped him and recoiled. Malcolm didn't follow her or speak.

For several minutes they were silent. Hoshi closed her eyes, shaking her head. In hindsight, she realized Malcolm had probably thought about the risk involved, but they had come too far to go back, and the movement of fresh air was probably getting stronger in this tunnel. He was only trying to save them.

"I'm sorry, sir."

Malcolm didn't answer. She was sure he was mad at her. His voice made her jump when he spoke.

"We'll find a way out of here, Hoshi, but it means you'll have to trust my decisions."

Hoshi nodded. "I do, sir. Do you see him at all?"

Malcolm looked into the void. He saw a speck of light swinging against the blackness.

"It's very far, Hoshi."

Hoshi got up and held out her hand. Malcolm took it and she followed his arm to him. She sat down next to him, shoulder to shoulder.

"I'm scared, sir. I'm sorry I hit you."

Malcolm smiled. "I don't hold it against you."

"Kevin was one of my closest friends. When this is over, I'll cry over losing him."

Malcolm closed his eyes. Silent tears ran down his face and he was glad she couldn't see his fear exposed.

"Why don't you get some rest, Hoshi? You may not get another chance for a while."

Hoshi shrugged out of her pack and laid down on the floor. Malcolm listened to her breathing, but he couldn't sleep. His guilt wouldn't let him.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Archer looked up, watching the planet come into view. He stood, walking over to the communication station. The ensign sitting at the station turned to him.

"Ted, hail Malcolm," Archer ordered.

Enterprise slowed to a halt, moving into geosynchronous orbit. T'Pol turned away from one monitor to another and tensed slightly. She turned suddenly, bringing up her viewer. Across the bridge Trip noticed the movement and watched her.

"They aren't responding, sir," Ted said.

"Knowing them, they haven't left the caverns the whole time they've been down there," Archer joked.

"Captain," T'Pol said.

He turned to her.

"The volcano near the cavern entrance is active."

"What?" Archer looked at the view screen.

T'Pol changed it and zoomed in. A gray ash cloud at least a hundred kilometers wide hid the volcano from view.

"Ted, hail them again."

Ted tried. "They aren't responding, sir.

"Compensate for the ash."

"I did, sir. They aren't responding.

"Trip, you're with me. Ted, don't stop hailing them."

"I advise against going to the surface, Captain," T'Pol told Archer. "The volcano could erupt at any moment."

"Thanks for the advice," Archer said as he walked past.

Trip followed him onto the lift, watching Archer. He waited for the doors to close to speak.

"Cap'n, is this a good idea?"

Archer looked at him. "They're your crew and friends too, Trip. You'd better come up with some way to get them off that planet."

"But we can't take a shuttle pod down there, sir. The ash will shut the engine down, just like a combustion engine."

"I meant the transporter, Trip. There has to be a way to compensate for the ash."

The lift doors opened and they walked off.

"What if there isn't? What if I can't transport them, Cap'n?"

Archer looked him in the eyes. "One disaster at a time, Trip."

Trip nodded. "Yes, sir."

#

The three had walked for hours in silence, their footsteps muffled in the black sand they were shuffling through. They were beyond exhausted and talking felt like too much work.

"Can we stop and take a nap for ten minutes, sir?" Hoshi asked.

Malcolm stopped, turning to her. "Yes, but only ten."

Hoshi reached out as she inched away, finding the wall with her hand. Travis grabbed her arm, helping her get her pack off. He pulled his own off, setting it on top of hers. They both let out a sigh when they sat down, leaning against the tunnel wall. Malcolm deposited his pack on the floor as he sat down on Hoshi's other side. He tugged his canteen out and drank some water.

Malcolm looked at Hoshi when she softly gasped. She had her head turned and he couldn't see her face. Travis had his head back against the tunnel wall and looked like he was asleep. Hoshi suddenly sat up, rigid and straight, her head tilted with one ear down the tunnel.

"What's wrong?" Malcolm asked.

"I hear something."

Malcolm closed his eyes, sighing. "Like what?"

"It sounds... Almost like water."

Malcolm smiled. He was surprised she would be joking, but he decided to humor her. "And how does 'almost like water' sound, exactly?"

"Thick. Like fast moving... Goo?"

Malcolm chuckled, but his smile suddenly dropped when he noticed the temperature in the tunnel had risen a few degrees. He stood, shaking Travis.

"Travis, wake up!"

Travis woke with a start. "Wha'?"

"Get up! Get up now!"

"Malcolm?" Hoshi asked.

Malcolm grabbed her arm, hauling her to her feet.

"What's wrong!?" Hoshi cried.

"You're hearing magma!" Malcolm ordered, pulling her into a run. "Leave your packs!"

Travis snatched up his lantern, glancing back. There was a very dim glow growing brighter along the tunnel walls.

"We can't stay in this tunnel, sir," Travis told Malcolm. "We won't outrun it!"

"I'm quite aware of that, Ensign!" Malcolm snapped.

The three raced by a tunnel opening. Malcolm pulled back, yanking them both to a stop as he turned. A breath of hot air washed over them and it was getting hotter by the second.

Malcolm ran up the adjoining tunnel, passing an opening. He stopped dead, seeing the end was blocked. He turned, running back to the opening and stopped, shining the lantern into it. The tunnel opening started at his chest and the floor slanted sharply.

"Untie," Malcolm ordered.

"Sir--" Travis started.

"UNTIE!" Malcolm screamed at him.

The three quickly untied the rope. Malcolm grabbed it, tossing it into the tunnel. He grabbed Travis' lantern and tossed it into the tunnel, and then turned, pulling Hoshi to the wall.

"Give me your foot and I'll boost you into the tunnel."

"Is this tunnel the right way?"

"I DON'T KNOW! GIVE ME YOUR DAMN FOOT!"

Hoshi lifted her foot and Malcolm cupped his hands under it.

"Reach your hands up and you should be able to just barely feel the edge."

Hoshi reached up, her fingers griping the edge of the opening. Malcolm gave her a boost. She tried to pull herself up, but she couldn't get a grip with the black sand on the tunnel floor. Travis pushed up on her butt, sending her tumbling into the tunnel. Hoshi quickly turned around, holding her hand over the edge.

"It's starting to get really hot. Hurry," Hoshi said.

"You're next," Malcolm told Travis.

Travis started to argue. Malcolm looked up at him and his words died in his throat. Malcolm eyes were large with terror, but defiant determination was keeping it in check. Travis lifted his foot; Malcolm cupped his hands around it and boosted him up. Hoshi grabbed Travis' uniform, pulling up. Malcolm gasped when the heat rose suddenly. He looked back, seeing the dim orange glow had reached them. He gave Travis' leg a shove.

Something hit Malcolm on the head and hit the sand at his feet. He looked down, watching the lantern roll down the tunnel. Malcolm ran after the lantern.

"LIEUTENANT!" Travis yelled, grabbing for his shoulder.

Malcolm skidded to a stop when the lantern landed in the tunnel. The clear Plexiglas around the light ruptured, exploding in fragments. It hit the ground and the metal started melting. The battery exploded, the acid instantly evaporating.

He ran back to the tunnel, leapt up, and smacked his hand into Travis' waiting hand. Travis grabbed his arm, pulling back. Malcolm scrambled for a foothold. He looked down at his feet and gasped. His pant legs were starting to smoke and singe and the soles of his shoes were getting softer.

Malcolm looked at Travis. "You have to go. Take Hoshi and go."

"Sir, I can't--"

"It's about to get unbelievably hot, Travis! We'll all die if you two don't go."

Hoshi appeared next to Travis, holding her hands out. "Give me an arm."

"Hoshi, go!"

"Your arm."

"That is an order, Ensigns!"

"SCREW YOUR ORDER! Now give me your arm, Malcolm!"

Malcolm shook his head, giving her an arm. Hoshi and Travis pulled back and Malcolm began inching up the wall. His foot found a small outcrop and he was able to climb into the tunnel. Malcolm grabbed the rope and Hoshi's arm, yanking her to her feet.

"MOVE PEOPLE!"

The three ran into darkness, stumbling and tripping, but putting sure death behind them.

#

The tunnel had widened so the three could walk abreast. The rope, tied again to their waists, had so much slack that it drug in the sand between them. The temperature in the tunnels had risen to well over forty degrees Celsius. Small earthquakes happening every few minutes were all that made them keep their weakened bodies going.

Malcolm stopped, staring ahead. "Travis?"

"Yeah?" Travis asked. He barely spoke, as if speaking was too difficult.

"Is that daylight or a mirage?"

Travis stopped beside Malcolm, staring down the tunnel. He let out a breath of relief.

"Daylight!"

"Are we almost out?" Hoshi asked.

"Yes," Malcolm smiled, lightly clapping Hoshi's shoulder.

She leaned against Malcolm, resting her forehead on his shoulder. "I want a bath."

"And a long nights sleep," Malcolm added.

"I want a huge bowl of anything. I'm starving," Travis said.

Malcolm started walking again, encouraging the Ensigns to follow him but the men's renewed spirit began to crumple as they drew closer to the opening. Ash rained through the entrance and was at least a meter deep at the mouth.

"I really, really, really hate this planet," Travis complained.

"Why? What's wrong?" Hoshi asked.

"It's raining ash outside."

Malcolm's legs locked, stopping him. What was the problem here? For a few seconds his weary brain couldn't find the answer. An entire three weeks of studying volcanoes for a college geology class was suddenly recalled and made him draw a sharp, painful breath. It had rained ash before Mount Saint Helens blew, the blast scorching three hundred and seventy kilometers of pristine forest. It had rained ash before and during the eruption of Mount Vesuvius, the eruption itself wiping out the entire populace of Pompeii.

_So then it would be safe to stay in the tunnels_, his mental voice reasoned.

"Malcolm, why are we stopping?" Hoshi asked.

Malcolm looked back down the tunnel. There was no sign of magma behind them. But when the volcano blew, that may change. These tunnels may fill with magma, superheated ground water or worse yet, deadly gasses. And they would be sitting ducks. Those ancient people of Pompeii had not escaped death in boathouses, so how could this tunnel be any safer?

"Sir, what's wrong?" Travis asked.

Malcolm's mind raced ahead to the recent past. He knew, or hoped, that Archer wouldn't try to send a shuttle pod. He wasn't an engineer, but he guessed ash could probably cause severe damage to a shuttle pod. So that left the transporter, but even that had a glitch. One day almost three years ago, Trip had been going on and on and on about how the transporter could transport through anything. In order to get him to shut up or change the subject, Malcolm asked if that wasn't an exaggeration. A long pause later, Trip admitted that there were still certain minerals, types of rock, and metal, that it couldn't transport through. So what if the rock and minerals that composed these tunnels were on that list? If they had any hope of escape, they had to get into the open.

His internal voices fell silent, finally in agreement. '_We must leave the tunnel._'

Malcolm began tearing off his sleeve. "Tear off a sleeve. We need to cover our noses and mouths."

The two obeyed. Malcolm tied his sleeve around his mouth and helped Hoshi tie hers around her face.

"This stinks!" Hoshi said.

"It's necessary."

"No. I mean my sleeve stinks. Is there light ahead?" Hoshi asked.

Malcolm was surprised by the question. "Yes. Can you see it?"

"It's really grey, but I can see something that way." Hoshi pointed in the direction of the exit.

Malcolm smiled. He checked her rope, making sure it was secure.

"Already our luck is turning, isn't it? Soon you'll see as you always did."

"Maybe," Hoshi answered quietly.

"Travis, are you ready? I imagine we're in for a fast trek to safety once we leave here."

"Ready, sir."

Malcolm took Hoshi's hand, leading her toward the light.

Malcolm's sarcastic internal voice chided, '_Just like moths to a flame. Those stupid moths fly into that light, even if it will kill them. We're stupid moths, aren't we?_'

And then Malcolm stepped into fine ash...

The world around them was covered in ash that fell like snow on a silent world. Hoshi's hand left Malcolm's to pick a large piece of ash off her cheek. She smashed the silky minerals between her fingers. The ground shuddered and Malcolm forced himself to turn, looking for the volcano. It wasn't until he was facing the tunnel that he found it towering over them. His mouth went dry and his legs quivered. They were in the shadow of the deadly monster and only God knew if it was about to erupt.

"We must hurry. We'll try to make it to the top of a mountain before..." Instead of finishing, Malcolm grabbed Hoshi's hand and set off up the nearest mountain.

He imagined it was going to be a grueling hike, but they had to make it or die.

#

The three were hot, tired, and soaked with sweat. The seemingly weightless ash stuck to their wet uniforms and skin, weighing them down as it built up on them, and slowing their trudge to the summit. Hoshi slipped and fell, pulling Malcolm down with her when she hit the end of the rope. The two laid where they fell, too tired to get up.

"We can't stop moving," Travis said. His voice shook, the only indicator that he was frightened.

Malcolm sat up and Travis grabbed his arm, helping him to his feet. Malcolm reached down, helping Hoshi sit up. He tried to pull her to her feet, but she didn't even try to stand on her own. Malcolm closed his eyes, fighting back fear and tears. She had stopped talking, she was falling more, and it was getting harder to convince her to go continue.

'_Perhaps if she believes Enterprise and Captain Archer is waiting for us..._' Malcolm looked at Travis. "You should be able to raise Enterprise at the top of the mountain, Travis. Go on and wait at the summit for us."

Travis nodded. "Aye, sir."

Travis untied and headed up the mountain. Malcolm crouched beside Hoshi. Her eyes were closed and tears were cutting tracks through the ash coating her face. Malcolm reached out, pushing her hair back. She opened her eyes.

"We have to make it to the top. I'm sure Captain Archer is waiting for us up there. We mustn't disappoint him."

"Do you think he is? Really?"

"Of course I do. Come on."

Hoshi grabbed his arm with both hands and he pulled her back to her feet. He untied the rope from them both and wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping her held up. He followed Travis' footsteps in the ash, keeping his head ducked to keep the ash out of his eyes. As they cleared the tree line Malcolm looked ahead, seeing Travis waiting at the crest. The mountaintop didn't come to a steep rise with rocks like some of the mountains in the distance. Malcolm was thanking his lucky stars, not realizing that small geological difference wasn't something to be thankful for.

Malcolm and Hoshi reached Travis in time to hear Archer finish saying, "...reconfigure it."

"Captain Archer?" Hoshi asked. She held out a trembling hand for the communicator.

Travis handed it over.

"Captain Archer?" Hoshi whimpered.

"We're going to get you out of there, Hoshi. I promise."

"How soon? How soon are you getting us out of here?"

"We have to reconfigure the dampers and filters to compensate for the ash in the air. Phlox doesn't want you coming back mixed with ash. He says it could kill you if it gets into your heart or lungs."

A violent quake shook the mountain, knocking them off their feet. On the slopes boulders rolled from ancient resting spots, tearing down anything in their way as they raced toward the valleys below. Malcolm looked back at the volcano. Had it become more rounded in the last few minutes or was that his imagination? He got back to his feet, pulling Hoshi up as he yanked the communicator from her.

"HURRY, CAPTAIN! WE'RE NEARLY OUT OF TIME!"

"We almost--"

Malcolm looked at the communicator. "Captain?"

There was no reply.

"Enterprise?"

No answer.

"Captain?"

Silence.

"ANYONE!"

All three of them jumped when a burning lump of lava crashed to the ground less than five meters from them. The forest they'd just climbed out of quickly lit on fire as the lumps of lava rained into it. Malcolm looked at the volcano.

"Dear God!"

Travis looked back. The top of the cone seemed to be melting away, sliding down the sides.

"We can't stay here." Malcolm tightened his hand around Hoshi's, dragging her into a run.

Travis came out of shock when a lump of lava landed only meters from him. He ran after the two, sliding on the ash.

An explosion reverberated the air around them, hurting their eardrums. Malcolm dropped to the ground, yanking Hoshi down in front of him and hugging her tight. Travis slid to a stop next to them, wrapping his arms around both of them to provide even more shielding for Hoshi.

"We're going to die!" Hoshi cried.

"No. Trip will get us out," Malcolm assured her. "It's just going to take him a few minutes."

"WE'RE OUT OF MINUTES, MALCOLM!"

Malcolm pressed his face into her hair, bursting into tears. Fear had kidnapped the brave senior officer he'd been, leaving a weak, scared man.

A low, deafening rumble began to build, growing closer. The temperature of the air began to rise swiftly. It burned through their clothes and blistered already exposed skin. The heat and smell of burning flesh and hair filled the air around them. Carbon dioxide and hydrogen chloride pushed ahead of the explosion, burning their eyes and lungs.

Hoshi began wailing, trying desperately to get a full breath. Malcolm heard Travis start sobbing. He lifted his head and his eyes bugged.

A deadly gray pyroclastic cloud filled the sky and was coming for them at an unimaginable speed. Fear smacked him in the chest, stealing his breath. Malcolm's eyes snapped shut and he buried his face into Hoshi's singing hair, not seeing it dematerialize suddenly...

#

He didn't notice the roar of the approaching pyroclastic cloud had been silenced, leaving only his wheezing, labored breathing. His mind still felt only searing heat, unable to differentiate that it was cool air making it sting. His burned throat and lungs still stung from the gasses he'd inhaled. His body shook uncontrollably by adrenaline that was momentarily fending off exhaustion.

A hand squeezed his shoulder. He lifted his head, finding Archer's eyes staring back at him. Archer gently pulled off the sleeve covering Malcolm's mouth.

"You're back," Archer said, lifting up an oxygen mask to put on Malcolm.

Malcolm turned his head and everything swirled into a sickening mix of colors and motion.

"Malcolm, hold still," Archer quietly ordered.

Archer's face came back into view, strangely focused and distinct against a still moving background. He pulled the oxygen mask on.

"Hoshi? Travis?" Malcolm whispered.

"They're right here with you."

"Dead?"

"No. They're alive, Malcolm," Archer told him.

Adrenaline suddenly cut off and his over-exerted body refused to hold him up any more. He felt the excruciating pain of his burns and eyes. But the worst was his lungs. Ever breath felt like someone was scratching billions of shards of glass across his lungs, inhibiting his ability to draw the deep breath he desperately wanted. He began to hyperventilate as panic began to rise. He didn't feel the hypospray needle poke his neck, he only heard the soft hiss of it, and then cool, safe unconsciousness overtook him.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Archer entered a dark mess hall and spotted Malcolm sitting next to a window staring into a steaming cup he hunkered over. Archer walked up. Malcolm saw him and began to rise, grimacing from pain when he stretched his burned skin.

"At ease," Archer quietly told him as he sat down across from him. "I thought Phlox confined you to your quarters, Malcolm."

"Cabin fever, sir."

Archer nodded, noting Malcolm's more-than-usual somberness. Phlox was worried about him. He had come to Archer a few hours ago and asked him to speak to Malcolm. For several days Malcolm had told him he didn't know how to deal with losing crewmen under his supervision, and tonight he had mentioned resigning because of it. So here Archer was, drawing circles on the table top with his finger, trying to decide how he was going to address the issue.

"I saw Hoshi while I was looking for you. She said she saw red today. Well, pink, actually. I don't know which of us is happier that her blindness is only temporary."

Malcolm frowned; almost scowled. He dipped his chin, hiding his face from Archer. A tear land on Malcolm's hand and Archer looked away.

'_I can't do this. I know exactly how he feels_.' Archer told himself. He drew a breath and reminded himself, '_That is exactly why Phlox sent you, isn't it, Jonnie? You know exactly what he's going through_.' Archer turned his focus back to Malcolm.

"According to your report, you didn't detect Vispeyn gas in the tunnel you were in."

Malcolm lifted a glare to Archer, spitting, "No!"

Archer resisted growing angry in response by repeating the last thing Phlox had said, '_He needs someone who cares about what's going on in his head; someone who isn't going to let a good officer slip away because of an accident. Be firm, but with a gentle hand. Don't let his hostility encourage an argument. That's only his guilt you're seeing, not anger._'

"Hoshi's report stated that the Vispeyn gas level rose suddenly, without warning. She didn't think it was natural."

"Not natural? What else would have caused it? The explosion was so strong... Deep." Malcolm looked back at his cup, his face reflecting the pain the memory brought with it.

"T'Pol suggested that the previous occupants might have set mines or traps. Perhaps the explosion wasn't even Vispeyn gas, Malcolm. You aren't responsible for Hoshi's injury or those two crewmen's death, any more than your own burns."

"If it was a trap, then I should have made them continue thorough scans. Not having found anything for two days, I allowed them to lax with their procedures. I _am_ responsible!"

Archer leaned on the table, hoping Malcolm would look up, but he didn't. "Malcolm, it wasn't your fault. Regardless of whether it was gas build up or man-made, you had no control over the situation."

Through gritted teeth he snarled, "_I_ was the senior officer. _I_ should have been more attentive! That was _my_ duty!"

"They were trained off-world geologists, Malcolm. They'd trained on Denobula and Vulcan. They should have known to continue scanning."

"And _I_ should have checked that they were." Malcolm's voice was shaking from his building anger. "_I_ am the senior security officer, Captain! _I'm_ supposed to protect them!"

Archer paused, realizing he was giving into Malcolm's ugly stubborn streak. It always made his own temper flare, but today he couldn't let it do that. Archer mentally counted to ten, and with a calmer mind, continued. He sat back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Then you'd probably better submit a complete report. You should know better than to leave anything out, Malcolm."

Malcolm finally looked at Archer. "My report _was_ complete!"

"No. It wasn't. You didn't tell _how_ you were able to predict the volcano erupting. Was it an alien device? Did someone visit you from the future and tell you? Course, if you knew, you _should_ feel guilty, and this whole thing _is_ your fault. Tell me, off the record, how did you know that was going to happen?"

Malcolm didn't answer.

"But that wasn't the case, was it, Malcolm? You didn't know; the situation was beyond your control."

Malcolm didn't reply, his eyes drifted back to his cup. He flexed his shoulder, catching his breath when he did. Archer wondered if he didn't do it on purpose to hide that look he always got when he had something to say.

"I've lost over sixty crewmen. Malcolm. I keep a list of their names; would you like to read it? I do every week so I never forget them, so I remember what I've learned from my mistakes."

Malcolm's emotions re-appeared; he was shocked by the information.

"For most of those deaths," Archer continued, "I _am_ to blame. Most of those crewmen I intentionally put in jeopardy because there is no other choice, and they knew it, yet they never questioned my orders. We all knew going to that planet had risks because of the tarinium or Vispeyn gas, but your crewmen served under you anyway. And the danger that killed two of them you couldn't foresee, and unlike going to red alert under attack, there was no warning for any of you. But more importantly was that in the end, you did what a good senior officer should do; you kept your wits about you and saved the two remaining crewmen against all odds. You made me proud, Malcolm."

Malcolm looked at the floor. A new look, a new emotion, came over his face and this one Archer could deal with. Acceptance. Had he struck a chord in Malcolm, finally? After a long silence, Archer decided their conversation was finished.

"Good night, Lieutenant Reed." Archer stood, walking toward the door.

"I'm the senior security officer," Malcolm began.

Archer stopped, turning. "What?" Had he misread Malcolm's expression?

Malcolm looked up at him, continuing. "I am to protect this crew from danger, sir, including your decisions sometimes. I feel like I _should_ have foreseen it, and somehow protected those two from death and Hoshi from being blinded. I feel responsible and that I must justify being inept in my single most important duty to Lieutenant Schaffer and Ensign Jackson's families when I write them."

"I already wrote them condolences. They go out tomorrow."

"How could you have? You didn't really know them, did you?"

Archer returned to his chair. "Did you?"

"Ensign Jackson was excited to be on a real alien expedition, not on Vulcan or Denobula, not somewhere other people had been. He wouldn't shut up the whole way there and then for the first five hours we couldn't get a word out of him, he was in such awe. And he loved his wife; every meal he talked about her. Lieutenant Schaffer sat up with me the first night, retelling his war stories. I never imagined an off-world geologist would fight so much, but apparently not all aliens are keen to the idea of someone poking around their planet. He was proud of his son. The boy is graduating with a master's in off-world geology next month, following his father's footsteps. They have to know all that."

"You don't have to justify being unable to protect them, Malcolm. Just share with their families their last words, things like that will help their loved ones get through this hard time. I'll expect the condolences by the end of your shift tomorrow. Take the day to write them if you need to."

Malcolm nodded, looking at his cup. "Perhaps you could put the men on your list?"

Archer leaned in, watching Malcolm look up.

"No. I won't do that. They belong on your list, Malcolm. You cared about them, and you knew them. _You_ should never forget them."

Malcolm nodded.

"Good night, Malcolm."

"Good night, sir."

Archer walked away. As he stepped out of the mess hall, he thought to himself, '_Malcolm, one day you will be an amazing captain._'


End file.
